Konoha's Death God
by ButMyNameIsStef
Summary: What if Rukia came across a town called Konoha, And Instead of sensing the Orange haired boys Spirit power, She came across a Pinked haired girl and changes her fate instead? Yuri. SakuIno M for Future Lemons/Cursing. Bleach/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**A\ N: NEWEST STORY :D Bleach concept, Naruto Characters. Please enjoy and Review**_

_**DISCLAIMER:I don;t own naruto nor bleach.**_

* * *

My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 15 years old. So that means I'm a high school student; my family runs a medical clinical here in the town of Konoha, maybe because we are in trusted the lives of the living. But for as long as I can remember, I've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed.

Walking up to a small house on my street, I opened the door to hear my little sister Hinata say "Sakura-chan," A smile on her face.

"I'm home" My hands in my pockets as I walked inside.

"YOU'RE LATE" _-Oof_ A foot connected to my face as I went flying to the ground, my body twisted from the fall.

"You brat of a daughter, You know dinner is seven o'clock every night"

"WHAT THE HELL?, THAT'S HOW YOU GREET YOUR DAUGHTER WHO WENT OUT OF HER WAY TO HELP A GHOST TODAY?"

"OI, NO EXCUSES. ONLY PUNISMENT FOR THOSE WHO MESS WITH FAMILY TIME!"

Me and My old man fought like this all the time, It was our way of showing affection I assume?.

I grabbed on to his white hair as we wrestled, "OI, ARE YOU TRYNA INPRESS ME BY IMPLYING YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE AND TOUCH GHOSTS?"

"SHUT UP" I shout back as I step on his head.

"Stop it you two, Your dinner will get cold!" Hinata said in a pleading voice. Holding a wooden spoon as she sat at the table.

"Leave them be Hinata, More please"

"But TenTen-chan".

Jiraiya attempted to punch me as I jumped up and kneed him in the face.

"FIRST OFF, A SEVEN O'CLOCK CURFREW FOR A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT IS RIDCUL-!"

"Saku, Look. You got a vistor"

"Eh?" I turned around to see one of these ghouls behind me, He seemed to take a liking to me in such a short time of seeing me considering the drool that was coming down his face.

"EH?,When'd you get here. Be gone!" I say trying to hit the floating figure as he swerves around me.

"Thanks for the food Hinata" Tenten says, pushing out of her chair looking back at me.

"Neh, Saku has it rough."

"I'm kind of jealous of both you and Saku, Tenten-chan; Sometimes I feel like I can feel their presence, But almost never seem them!."

"I don't believe in ghost and stuff, So.."

"Ehh?, You can see them can't you Tenten-chan? Dad's the only one who can't see them" Hinata responded clutching onto the wooden spoon harder than before.

Tenten turned back around in her seat, "No matter if you see them or not, If you don't believe they don't exist".

The ghoul stop bothering me long enough to say "That's cold" his figure forming into a solid block of ice as he floated behind Hinata.

I sighed, "Dinner?" Only to be have my feet knocked out from under me, Getting put in a headlock by my father.

"AHA, YOUR GUARD WAS DOWN"

I felt my rage build as I swung him off of me. Us both punching each other's jaws at the same time, Jiraiya slowly fell from the impact.

I dusted off my shirt; "Forget it, I'm too bed"

"But sis!" Hinata said with a concerned look on her face.

I walked to my room.

"ahh, It's your fault dad." Tenten said, looking down at the whimpering man

"But whyyyyy" His whining the same as always.

I open the door to my room as I throw my bag on the chair near my desk, throwing myself on my bed. Closing my eyes and thinking "Things will always be the same, Won't they?" Looking up at my ceiling as my mind clogged me with thoughts of today.

"_See, I'm going to ask this once; What was this vase here for?, You in the middle, Answer!" I calmly say looking at the three thugs before me my hands residing in my pockets for the time being._

"_Huh,ehh a kid that died here recently" He jumped at my voice his words laced with fear._

_I moved so quickly I doubt the other two saw my movements, "ABSOLUTLY RIGHT!" I shout as I kicked him so hard, Lifting his body off the ground._

"_Ni-Nibi-chan" The man on the right stuttered as his subordinate fell to the ground._

"_Okay then, Why might of this it be slipped all over the street" I ask the remaining two that were before me._

"_Urm, well.. I guess we were skateboarding and knocked it off.." _

"_Bastards!" I swiftly picked up my leg kicking them, Both fall to the ground._

"_I dare you to do something like this again, So help me god I will make sure that people will lay flowers for you soon too" My eyes firing up as I looked at all three men knocked to the ground._

"_AHHHHH," Came from all three as they stood up and ran off._

"_WE'RE SO SORRY" was heard as they ran off._

"_Tisk.." I turned back around to the pole where the knocked down vase laid.._

"_I'll bring you new flowers tomorrow." _

"_Thank you so much, For scaring them away. I can rest peacefully now." The see-though girl replied back._

"_Eh," Was the sound I made as I kneeled down to place the vase right-side up against the pole. "You're welcome, Hurry up to heaven now" I turned my back to her as I walked home._

"She's been having a hardtime lately, She's been see the ghosts more and more." Hinata said looking down at her white-haired baby of a father.

"Now that you mention it, She has been mentioning them more and more."

"Wh-What?, She tells you two that kinda stuff?, She didn't tell me!"

"Ofcourse not, Why'd she talk to a father past forty who still communicates like a child?" Tenten responded, looking at the hurt look in her father's eyes.

"AHH, TSUNADE YOU'RE DAUGHTERS HAVE BECOME SO CRUEL TOWARDS ME BECAUSE OF PUBERTY WHAT SHALL I DO." The white-haired man cried as he wobbled his way towards a large poster of our deceased mother.

"How about you do something about that ridiculous poster?" Tenten offers, Her eyebrow slightly twitching.

* * *

My alarm clock is going off telling me I need to wake up for upcoming day of school. I get ready quickly and head down to the kitchen, "Morning Sakuuu" Hinata rung as I opened the door,

"Oi, Morning Where's pops?" I responded with a piece of toast in my mouth, I stop slightly as I heard the news playing on the TV.

"Meeting, He won't be home tonight." Tenten said, answering my question as she slipped on her tea.

"Hm,"

I listen closely to the tv, the toast hanging out my mouth.

"**As of right now, Bomb squad and many other forensics and explosive experts are on the scene investigating the scene before hand, Thankfully no one was injured." **

Hinata came from the kitchen, "Whats wrong saku?"

"Nothing.. It's just that , That nearby here." I say with a mouthful of toast still existent.

Nothing else was said as I walked out the house and made my way to school, My normal route passed right by the scene of the incident I heard about this morning. I looked down at the vase of new flowers and fresh water that was safely secure in my bag.

I had to make a short stop before school and drop off this girl's flowers. "Oi,!" I shout as I lean against the pole she resides at. I felt my heart sink as I heard her faint scream along with a long painful howl of some sort.

I quickly turn my head and hopefully run in the right direction of where I think I heard that scream.

I ran past a woman and heard her say "W-what was that noise", The man she was talking to didn't seem to hear it though.

_BOOOM_

"Damnit" I say outloud, It seems another explosion occurred as I saw the damage down to the building, I kept running through the smoke and falling pieces of the building landed near me from both sides.

A big wave of dust hit me, Pushing me back slightly to reveal a bug-like Demon of some kind, It had a white mask on the face, It was craved into a smile.

"Nii-chan!" There she was, The ghost girl.

"RUN!" I shout as she gets in front of me sprinting as fast as she could.

It followed us as we ran down the block, "Nii-chan, What is it?"

"Hell if I know"

She tripped on the pavement, Not the greatest time to be falling eh?

"Crap! Hurry up" I shout running back to her, Trying to lift her up. But I didn't have time, This bugdemon was too close as he swung his claw I seen a black butterfly come in my view, I merely blinked. But when My eyes were open once again I saw a woman, Black robe and what seemed to be a blade on her side.

She was in the air, Simply removed the blade with quickness I've never seen, Slashing the mask along the jawline. She landed in front of us for a second to jump up once again and cut the mask in half, as she landed the monster disappeared as if it never existed in the first place.

I stared at her, No words could be assembled in my mind at this very moment. But I tired anyway,

"O-oi…" The raven haired mystery looked back at me. And walked away, disappearing from my sight in a blink of an eye.

The people started surrounding the street once again, Saying things like "Another explosive?" "I can't believe it" "What might of caused it?".

I turned to the ground; too not even see the soul anymore.

"Eh.." I mumbled, Looking around the street for any sign of them.

* * *

Today has been ridiculously long and as I laid on my bed my mind keeps replaying the events before school.

Who was she, a ghost? Or an angel or something. I felt a slight breeze come from my window I reach to close it when something comes in my view. A black butterfly. I pause, My breath caught in my lungs as in a blink of an eye she appeared again. The woman in the black cloak.

"W-who are you" My voice was full of fear, My hair matted my face as I started to sweat slightly.

She landed on my desk, looking straight ahead at the plain white walls of my room.

Is she?.. EHH! She grabbed her sword, Shit. I jump slightly at the noise of the blade being held. She swiftly and quietly jumped off the desk her hand still gripping the blade.

"OI, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I say louder, moving away from the woman my back now against the closed window.

She wasn't answering me, merely looking around MY room as if she was a guest of some sort.

I heard her whisper "It's close by.." The hell is she talking about?,

"OI, SHUT UP WITH THAT "IT'S CLOSE" BULLSHIT I ASKED WHO ARE YOU, YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA ME THAN WON'T EVEN ANSWER?" I shout now kinda anger, Quickly kicking the possible theft in the back, She landed hard against my room, Turning her head to me.

"W-what, You can see me? Let alone kick me!" I could tell she was irritated.

I raised my eyebrow at the woman "Ehh? The hell you talking about?"

"Ofcourse I can see y-"

She got up quickly, She was rather short. Me standing at 5'6 and her probably at 5'0 considering she stood under my chin "You're the girl from town earlier?"

"Oi, you just noticed?"

She grabbed my face, squeezing my cheeks turning me side to side. "Eh- Oi ,Stop that" I protest, Swatting her hands away, I went to kick her again only for her jump up and step on my head, forcing me to the ground.

"Well, since you are still waiting for an answer to your question. I'll give you one, I am a Death God from the soul society."

I looked at her quite unhumored by the nonsense she was speaking.

She explained alittle more of what a death god was and I sat there with the same feature.

"Oi, so you tryna tell me, You're a death god from this place called soul society and your job is too purify these evil spirits or whatever?" I asked at the end of her rant, My arms folded.

She nodded her head to approve what I said was correct.

"Yeah, I'll beli-;" I stopped mid-sentence a smirk on my face my eyebrow twitching slightly.

Jumping up looking at her with annoyance "OI, OFCOURSE I WON'T BELIEVE THAT BULLSHIT!"

"You fool, you seen everything with your own eyes. How can you not believe this?"

I shuffled her hair "Oi, I'll admit you're not human, But why don't you be a good little brat and play "deathgod" somewhere else eh?"

I could feel her tremble slightly under my hand, I couldn't process the words she said next as I felt two fingers slam into my chest as both my arms got pulled together.

"Wha-"

"Binding spell No. 6"

"The fuck…" I finish as she said the words.

"You can't move, it is a spell that binds your limbs together as if I tied you up with a rope, It's a spell only death gods can use, Despite how young I've lived ten times as long as you and you call me a little brat?, Tisk I would kill you on the spot, But it's against my orders to harm humans"

She unshield her sword.

"Oi-I, Didn't you just say you're not gonna kill me?," I panicked closing my eyes as I heard a soft.

_Thump-_

"Ahh," I turned to my left.

"Ehh!, The guy from yesterday?"

"P-please no, I don't want to go to hell, Please don't send me to hell" He pleaded.

The "death god's" expression softened, "Don't worry, I'm sending you to the soul society; Unlike hell, it is a relaxing place. You'll be safe there." She smiled

She removed the handle from his forehead, A mark was left. A bright light appeared, Making the man disappear as if he never existed in the first place.

"Where did he go.."

"Soul society, In your culture you call it going to heaven that is another job for death gods, Since your clearly not comprehending what I'm saying, I'll draw it out for you." She stood confidently pulling out a book. The drawings looked like a 4 year old drew them for a school project.

"Listen, There are two kinds of souls in this world. First are Plus, The good spirits that you usually see, The second are Hollows, The bad spirits like the one that attacked that plus today in the street, They attack both humans with spirit energy and the plus's, Do you have any questions so far?."

I could feel my eyebrow twitching slightly "Hm.. First question is why are your drawings so terrible"

She glared at me.

"EHH, WHAT THE HELL." I screamed as a marker mustache was drawn on my face.

She threw the marker up and down, catching it in the same hand, "Death gods have those two jobs, Leading plus's to the soul society through a soul burial, And destroying hollows and purifying them, Do you understand?."

_**ARGGHHHHHH**_

"Eh?, You heard that? Its one of those things again!" I shout.

"What are you talking about?, I don't he-"

_**ARRRGGHHHH**_

"Huh?," She jumped up, gripping her sword.

"See!, I told you." I shout still laying with my chin on the floor and my arms bonded,

"AHHHH!"

"Shit,! Hinata!" I yell, recognizing the voice quickly.

"Damnit," The woman ran out the door, Only for hinata to fall in front of her,

"Sakura, Tenten-chan.. you have to save her" Her voice weak as she plead.

My face heated up with anger, Fuck. I can't just sit here.

"Oi, take this shit off me" I shouted to the woman.

She didn't response, Just jumped down the stairs.

Fuck, No, I can't stay here. I pushed my forehead against the floor, Lifting my body up following the woman down the stairs, I unfortunaly rolled down the stairs.

She looked at me "Stay out of the way!"

I looked up and saw it, "Tenten" I struggled to say.

I stood myself up, Trying to break this so called binding spell; I couldn't let her get hurt. I couldn't let anything happen to my sister. I wouldn't allow myself to lose her too.

My arms stretched apart, This pain was unbearable.

"DAMNITTTTT!" I shouted , Finally ripping my arms apart.

I ran out the broken wall, grabbing a folded chair I attempted to hit the hollow "TENTEN!"

"SAKU, RUN AWAY"

I felt its claws smack into me.

"_**Hehe, I found you."**_

I was lucky enough to dodge the next attack.

The woman jumped up slashing the arm that was holding my beloved sister. It dropped her.

"_**ARGHHH" **_ The hollow disappeared into the background.

"Shit!," I slide, Barely catching her.

"Oi!, Tenten, Hey!" I shout repeatedly waiting for a response.

"Don't worry, The hollow didn't eat your sisters soul."

"Really?"

"Yes, It is looking for souls with high spirit energy." She looked down, Shadows covering her eyes.

"That's it, That hollow this afternoon wasn't after that girl."

"Then… Who?"

"I don't know why, But until now your pulse has been missioned to the lowest level, So I didn't sense you and hollows didn't attack you; It's just a guess, But the pulse that couldn't be detected was most likely your spirit energy flowed out when you touched that girl ghost earlier."

I just blankly looked at her.

"In other words, Your strength was being detected by those two hollows from that girl, They are after you Sakura."

"They're.. after me?"

"_**ARGHHH" **_

A black cloud appear, Along with that monster coming through it.

I couldn't think, I just got up and ran towards it getting into front of the woman.

"Shut up!, You're saying that girl was attacked because of me right? That my family is hurt because of me right!" I shouted with anger in my voice.

I couldn't comprehend much of anything, I just knew that I caused this.. I'm the reason people I love are hurt "Damnit!"

I ran right in front of this thing, this hollow.

"Hey!, Asshole!. You want my soul right? THEN COME FIGHT ME FOR IT !" I jabbed my thumb into my chest.

It screamed, Pointing its ugly head at me, it was getting closer. It was gonna strike, Fuck. I don't know what to do. Maybe if I die it will leave everyone else alone, If I die then anybody will be hurt nobody will die but me.

_Woos-clink_

I felt my eyes widen, Slash of blood come infront of my eyes.

"D-death god!" I shout, watching her fall infront of me.

"You Idiot, D-did you think that you could win? Or did you think that giving it your so-soul would just make it go away?, They would of just killed the rest of your family once you were dead." She struggled to lift her head as a pool of her blood formed under her, She had gotten up and started crawling towards one of the cable poles.

"D-do you w-want to save your f-family" She choked on her words as she looked at me.

"Yes, Ofcourse; Is there a way?" I responsed quickly.

"There i-is only one w-way, You must b-become a d-death god." She pointed the large swords towards me.

"Eh?" I looked at her shocked.

"S-stab yourself with my sword, a-and I will p-pour my powers i-into you."

My face harded, My eyebrows pushed together in determination.

I'm not doing this to live, I'm doing this to save my family, to save that girl, to save this stranger. I could care less if I survive. As long as I can save them.

"Gimme the sword, Death god" I responded monotone, as I walked closer to her.

"I'm not "Death god" She smiled at me slightly.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia"

I smiled back slightly, Gripping the sword "Eh, Names Sakura Haruno"

_Swoosh-_

The amount of power that had been created was beyond belief. I felt my body burn, Like something was being burned into my soul itself.

The smoke and light disappear.

I wasted no time, gripping the two swords I was blessed with. I jumped up shouting at the monster.

"Time to go to hell buddy" _–swoosh_

I landed on the other side, Amazed at my new strength.

"Hmp" I smirked , Hanging a sword from each shoulder.

The hollow screamed, It's body slower disappearing.

* * *

**_AYEEE, Chapter one FINISHED! Let me know your opinion._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEYYYYY!, aha. Hi everyone :3. New chp, More humor more story movement, I feel good about this chapter Checked it over. If you find any mistakes please let me know, I absolutely hate grammar and spelling mistakes. But please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Bleach/Naruto, boohoo T.T**

**REVIEW! :D**

* * *

Who am I? I'm a highschool student who tries to stay out of the spotlight, Who am I? I'm the only one who has natural pink hair in the whole town of Konoha. Who am I? I'm the young girl who lost her mother right in front of her eyes the one who believes that shes the reason her mother is dead. Who am I? I'm the teenager who sees the dead. Who am I? I'm just Sakura Haruno…

* * *

_**BRINNNNG-**_

_**BRINNNNNG-**_

_**BRRRRIIIINNNNNGG-**_**BOOM**

'Oh my god, that fricken alarm clock is going to be destroyed one day', I slowly got outta bed, Looking at the damage I did to the device. Noticing the glass was cracked slightly.

lazily shuffling my hair "Eh.. Oops".

"GOOOOOOOODMORNINGGGGGGGG SA-KU-RAA"

I step to the side, watching my old man fall and tumble in front of my closet.

"Oi, Is that how you greet someone in the morning?"

He got up slightly, Seems one of his teeth are missing from such a basic fall. "Ta-Ah.. I have n-nothing else to teach you my beautiful daughter."

"Hmp" I closed my eyes to yawn, That's when the flashback hit me. '_SHIT, Hinata, Tenten'_

I grabbed the old man by his collar, "How are Tenten and Hinata!" My eyes blurred a little.

My father's face was unconcerned and confused. "Oi, they're fine, downstairs cooking."

"Eh?" I dropped him roughly, running down the stairs just to see a huge gap in our dining room.

"W-what?" I whispered to myself.

My father followed me downstairs, Puzzled by the new view we had. "We are quite lucky that the truck had rammed so damn far into our house and no one was hurt."

"Yeah.." I stared.

'This must be her way of fixing everything that happened last night; Just the thought gives me chills. What am I supposed to do now.'

"Saku, come eat breakfast before you are late for school"

'I guess I just need to pretend it never happened…' I ran my hand thru my short pink hair "Yeah.. Will do"

* * *

'I was never a fan of this stupid school uniform; I should be in a skirt right now. But yanno the whole button down and dress pants was always a better opinion. Shizune was going to be complaining to no end today. Oh lord, sometimes I just wanna ki-_oof.'_

I looked down to see Ino Yamanaka on the ground, My childhood friend along with Temari by her side.

"Eh, It's just you Yamanaka" I throw my bag back over my shoulder, Looking down on the blonde who seemed slightly dazed.

"HARUNO HOW YOU ARE JUST GONNA SAY THAT?" I turned to hear the monster Temari rawring at me. I raised my eyebrow at the other blonde. I turned back to Ino, Extending my hand.

"Oi, Sorry about that Ino." She grabbed my hand and I'm sure I must of pulled her too hard as she ended up nose to nose with me, I dully looked at her face as I seen her cheeks grow red, 'Wonder what that's about..

My hand layed on her forehead, "Oi, you got a fever or something Yamanaka?, your heating up"

"Wha-What, N-NO! NO NO NO I'm fine!" She jumped back, Waving her hands infront of her, Nervous smile on her lips.

I couldn't help but be confused, 'Whats up with her today', She ran off after grabbing her stuff off the floor.

Temari hissed at me, "Oh gosh, You really aren't that bright; Are you Haruno?" I felt a glare coming on as my arrogant childhood friend ran towards the other blonde.

'What's Temari's problem, It's way too early for her attitude. And Is Yamanaka sick or something?, I guess I'll bring her flowers after classes are over.' I rolled my eyes, Hate these girls but I love'em.

I walked into my class to see everyone sitting around talking waiting for the teacher.

"SA-KU-RAAAAAAA" Oh no… I know whose voice that it.

I turn my head to the side alittle "Goodmorning Lee"

"Sakura I missed you so much!" He jumped to hug me as I quickly smacked him with my suitcase.

"Oi, how many times do I have to tell you." I felt my eyebrow twitching.

"Y-yes ma'am, I am under no permission to touch " His head was still facing the ground.

"Tisk"

"Goodmorning Sakura" I caught a glimmer of black hair, It couldn't be…

I dropped my bag to see her, short black hair the uniform; 'Her voice? She didn't sound like that last night, W-what the hell is going on.'

"EH?, W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

She gave me a friendly smile "Um, My name is Kuchiki Rukia and I don't believe we've met before"

My face twisted, Looked down as she extended her hand to shake mine, She turned it palm up and little letter spelled out as '_Make a scene and I will kill you'. _

I didn't say anything as I sat back down, It seemed to be perfect timing as class started; The teacher talked endlessly, Nothing really processed; Every few moments looking at the death god from the corner of my eye. I caught Yamanaka staring at me, Her face got all red again; 'She must have a cold or something.. '

* * *

Class ended and I took a quick glance at the never ending cheery woman next to me, She nodded towards the door.

I stood quiet until we were out of sight of everyone.

"OK, NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HERE FOR."

"Hehe, whatever are you talking about Sakura-sannn?" That freaking voice,

"Oi, stop talking like that a-already!" I blushed slightly as she walked closer to me, Breathing deeply as she got closer.

"Is there a problem Sa-ku-ra." I felt my face get hot, What the hell is she doing right now.

"W-what the hell do you think your d-doing .." I only caught a glimpse of her smirk next thing I know I see her gloved covered hand smash into my forehead. Flying backwards my vision was blurred, 'What.. who was that on the floor, Wait? That's me!. What the fuck.. '

"What the hell did you do?" I didn't notice that I was dressed how I was last night.

"Hmp, We have work to do lets go" She turned away from me, As if my limp body wasn't just laying on the floor.

"H-hey!, What about my body though?"

"What about it?" She really wasn't used to the real world yet.

"Someone might find it, Then what?"

"Hmp," She scratched her chin slightly. "You're right" She picked my body up off the ground draping my arm around her shoulders.

"Lets go now." And she jumped off.

"W-wait!, Aren't you gonna teach me how to work this whole thing?" I shouted as she got farther out of my sight.

"Damnit, Now I gotta figure this whole crap out." I looked around the whole robe, Looking for a button or a zipper, 'Man something to hope me out wouldn't hurt nobody.'

"But Ino, If you're gonna keep acting like a shy little school girl in front of them how do you think you'll ever tell them how you feel?"

'Eh?, Who is that.' I turned my head to see Temari and Yamanaka walking towards my location. 'Oh shit!, Gotta hide gotta hide gotta hide, Damnit they probably already saw me, Act natural. Damn how do I explain this outfit and the swords? Damnnnn itttt!.' I stopped in my thoughts as the two blondes just walked past me, As if they couldn't see me at all.

"It isn't that simple!, You already know why I can't say anything."

I watched the two girls sit on the edge of a staircase, unnoticeably listening in on their conversation.

"Well damn, At least stop acting all self-conscience then. It's so bothersome to have to cover up your mess when you act out of character" Temari layed her head on her palm, Looking straight out at the schools garden.

'I wonder who Yamanaka likes, She never showed much interested in anyone even though most people in our class were very interested in her. Boys and girl alike.' I walked closer to my lifelong friends, Careful not to get too close just in case they accidently touch me.

"You're starting to sound like Shikamaru yanno, With that "bothersome" stuff." Yamanaka brushed her hair out of her face, Showing her blue eyes.

'Yamanaka's always had beautiful eyes, And she's smiling.. been awhile since I've seen that smile' I felt my lips tug into a smile itself.

"Shut up!, Yanno what. I think you just needa tell Sass-" Ino put her hand over other taller blondes mouth, Nearly rolling over on her.

'Sass-?.. hmm'

"Shh, You never know who is listening." Ino let go of the girl, Temari's arms folding as she pouted.

"Who could possibly be listening at this time Ino?, Schools been over already Noones here!"

Ino turned in my direction, Smiling alittle. "You never know, Maybe alittle birdie is listening right now."

I smiled back slightly, Waving my hand alittle. 'Wait… SHE CAN SEE ME?' I felt my face redden, as to how I was going to explain eavesdropping on their conversation. But just at that moment, I little bird flew pass me and landed infront of the two girls.

Ino giggled, Her eyes were fixated on the bird "See, I told you. A little birdie was listening on our conversation." She reached out her finger trying to get the bird to come closer to her.

Temari gotten up, Straightening her skirt "Oi, You're weird Yamanaka."

Ino rolled her eyes, Getting up as well. They walked right past me once again. Not even noticing me.

When the two girls were out of slight I felt my body relax 'PHEW!, That could have been bad.."

_**BOOM-**_

"Eh?" I turned to see an anger Rukia staring at me.

"YOU'RE LATE, WHAT THE HELL I TOLD YOU TO FOLLOW ME!"

"OI, YOU DIDN'T EVEN EXPLAIN TO ME HOW TO WORK ANYTHING!"

"UGH, YOU'RE THAT DUMB?"

"Dumb?, *Mumbles* You're dumb" My arms folded as I pouted.

"WHAT?" Her eyes seemed to hold flames and visions of how many ways she could murder me without remorse . My eyes widened.

"N-nothing"

"UGH, LETS GO" She grabbed the back of my collar, Dragging me as she jumped from building to building.

"W-wait!, Let me g-OUCH, Damn That hurt. Let me goo!"I struggled as My body was slamming into every loose end as she ran sloppily.

'Couldn't have a NORMAL life now could I ?'

* * *

**Me: Aha!, Who does Ino like? You may neva knowww Bwhaha :D**

**Sakura: Sass-? Sassss-? Sassss-? , I don't think I know anyone named sasss-..**

**Me: Oi, you aren't very bright ne?**

**Sakura: *Looks up*Eh, why you say that?**

**Me: -.-… No reason.. No reason at all sakura. *Closes laptop***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wooopppp !, Ha. Whats up? A new update? Thank me later =}, I hope you enjoy. I hope it isn't too short :{. The Main couple is INOSAKU , Just to remind you all. And I need Opinions on who you think some of the Captains should be? I'm so confused :{. It would be kinda corny to have Tobi and Pain as two of the Captains. Give me Ideas. I always look at my reviews and My PM's. Just to let you know :} I love every review equally!. But let me go on with what you really wanna read. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto OR Bleach, The sad life I live. **

* * *

_Where am I? What is this place._

"_Sakura…"_

_I turned my head to see a black figure "huh?,"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Sakuur-" she was disappearing._

"_Wait, Who are you?"_

"_I am You.."_

"_What? What are you talking about?" The black figure started disappearing._

"_Goodbye Sakura"_

"_W-wait!, Explain what that means" And the figure disappear._

_**Woosh-**_ "Eh?" That nightmare, It's the 3rd night in a row since I've been having that dream. I looked around my room, it was still dark outside; my clock said it was 3:00AM, My face had sweat dripping down.

'How could such a simple dream be so intense?' I got out of bed, slowly getting dressed into a simple red t-shirt and left my sleep bottoms on. 'I get what I need is a walk.' I walked out the front door, Making sure not to wake up anyone in the house.

'Maybe I should go visit mom, It's been awhile.'

I walked up the huge hill, My head flooded with so many thoughts. It's been almost a week since I've become a deathgod, And a hard week at that. 'Damn woman has been overworking me' I lift up my shirt to see a large scar, "Stupid spider looking hollow" I looked up at the cemetery's sign, it read** Konoha Memorial**.

_**BOOM-RIII**_

'Thunder?, Great hopefully this rain waits till I get home.' I looked up at the dark sky to see a black cloud slowly moving to cover the glowing moon. I walked up the hill, hands in my pockets.

I came across a few tombs, Nothing none of the names written to come up to a beautiful tomb that read **"Haruno"**_._

"Hey ma," I bent down, careful not to kneel in the mud. 'I've missed you a lot lately, It's been awhile since I've came down to visit and I know in two weeks is the anniversary but I felt for some reason I should come here tonight A lot of weird stuff is going on, It's kinda hard to talk to your husband he is the same as always, And We still run the clinic, The regulars miss you as well, I can't believe its been almost 2 years heh.. I miss you mom, I'm sorry..' I felt a single tear drift down my face as I closed my eyes and stood back up.

That's when it hit me, "Huh?" I felt a strong spirit energy it was a wave of strength but it only lasted a few seconds, Couldn't be a hollow.

I turned to see blonde bangs and a big smile.

"What brings you here?"

"Ino?"

She kept her smile, it faded slightly as she walked closer to me. "What are you doing out here Sakura?" She looked down to see the tomb with my last name on it. Her eyes fixated on the item, Her smile completely gone now.

"Just visiting." My eyes looked down on the tomb for a second, Looking back up at Ino.

"It's been almost two years"

"Yeah.."

"I miss her, she was the best dancer teacher I ever met, Yanno; Once she said to me "Dance is when you let your emotions free and allow them to control your body.""

A smile tugged on my lips as I remembered "Hmp, She always used to come home and tell me how I should let you teach me how to dance, "Saku, Hunny you should hang out with Ino more, She could teach you have to dance." That what she used to tell me; She always said you were gonna take over her studio when she retires, None of her girls took a liking to dance, Hinata nor Tenten. She thought of you as family." I looked at the blonde, noticing her smile and tear buds forming at the edge of her eyes.

"Oi, I'm sorry Ino; Didn't mean to make you cr-" _**Woss-**_

"*_Sniff*_ You gotta promise me something."

She grabbed onto my waist, Me being alittle taller she laid her head on my shoulder.

'What t-the hell,' My face was hot and flushed.

"You gotta _*sniff*_ you gotta promise that we are always gonna be best friends and you're never gonna leave me."

_**Thump-thump-thump.**_

I couldn't say much as I felt my heart beating itself out of my chest.

'Why is my heart beating so fast.'

"Say you promise Haruno!" She kinda shouted, Gripping tighter as if I was going to disappear if she let go.

I don't know what I was thinking, But I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"I promise."

* * *

"Heh.." She pushed herself off me, Careful not to look me in the eyes.

"Remember when we were kids and we used to race home from school, And the last one there had to do what the other one said for a whole day?" She looked up at me now, Eyes the crystal clear blue unlike the sky right now.

"Yeah, why?" I was kinda confused with what that had to do with everything that happened in the last few minutes.

She smirked "Hmp," Next thing I know she turned on her heels and darted down the road.

"Wha- Ino!," I trailed her.

She turned her head as she ran, "You've gotten slower Sakura!, Outta shape already?" She stuck her tongue out at me.

I felt my mouth gasp alittle, 'She did not just stick her tongue out at me.'

"Oi, It's on now!" I picked up my speed, Almost catching up to her.

_**Drip Drip**_

"Ahhh!" I heard Ino laughing and yelling. "It's raining!"

"Oh damn!" We both started running alittle bit faster as the rain started to pour, soaking us both.

"Ha!," Ino jumped up, Hopping on her front step as we reached her house.

I caught up to her, Trying to catch my breath as our hair matted our faces.

"You che-_Huff-_ated"

"Ha!, Don't be a sore loser Sakura."

I stood up straight, I was still in the rain while Ino was covered by the same panel above her door.

"Come here, Before you get sick." She grabbed my sleeve pulling me towards her, I slipped; making us both fall.

'Oh crap' I felt my face burning again as my nose was mushed against Ino's.

"S-sorry" Our eyes locked, 'Move Sakura!, Move!"

Ino mumbled "You have really nice eyes yanno.."

"You too.."

Our faces felt like magnets, Pushing closer together. Our lips were inches away.

"_Sakura, Release me. You need me Sakura, Find me and let me out.. Sakura.."_

"Eh?" My head shot up, Pushing myself off the ground. Not facing the blonde.

"I'm s-sorry, I gotta go. I'll see you in at school alright?" I didn't dare look at my childhood friend, In fear of what my actions might make her think I just ran home.

* * *

The water pelted me, Soaking me and my clothes more than I thought possible.

'Damn it,' My head was pounding as I reach my house; 'What was that voice.'

I was looked for my keys as I shield myself from the rain. 'And more so, what the hell just happened with Yamanaka.'

I opened the door slowly, careful not to make any noise as I made my way back to my room.

'Were we going to kiss?' I undressed myself, Putting on a fresh pair of clothes. Laying back in my bed.

'And why am I hearing that voice out of my dreams now.. Maybe the death god knows something about it. Whatever it might be, I need some sleep' I felt my eyes close, I was seconds from falling asleep till I heard.

_**BRRINNGGGG-**_

_**BRRIIING-**_

_**BRRRRIING-**_

I jumped at the noise, "What?," The clock read, 6:30AM.

"DAMN IT!" I grabbed the clock, and threw it towards my closest door, At that very moment the door opened, Revealing the dark-haired girl dressed in our school uniform.

She moved her head quickly, the clock barely missing.

"Oi, that's how humans greet their guests in the morning here?" It was a serious question as she looked at me puzzled.

"EH?, AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET!"

"Sleeping, Obviously" She rolled her eyes.

'I'm wanna kill her,' My eyebrow twitched as she hopped out the closet. 'Nope, I'm GOING to kill her. While she sleeps, While she sleeps in my closet.' I slammed my pillow into my face as I let out a scream.

"Oi, all humans act like this in the morning?"

I didn't bother to answer as I got up and headed to the shower.

* * *

**Me: Damn, I love this story.**

**Sakura: I 'm not really enjoying where this is going…**

**Me: Oi, oi, Don't worry about it. You don't have a near-death experience for another 3 chapters. **

**Sakura: EH? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? NEAR DEATH WHA-**

**Me: ^_^ KIDDING!, Bye for now everyone ! :D *Closes laptop***


End file.
